Apakah benar kita ini satu?
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: karena ulah sang kepala kotak, Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa tidak bisa bersatu kembali! mereka bertiga berusaha mengatasi persoalan tersebut, dan menyadari suatu hal. sebuah fic yang tidak dicantumkan genrenya karena sang author bingung cerita ini bergenre apa.
1. Chapter 1

**Jumpa lagi bersama saya!**

**Fic ni baru masuk ke otakku saat aku sedang mengerjakan TUC tadi pagi.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Pada pagi yang cerah ini, terlihat Boboiboy Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar sedang menghadapi Adu du beserta 2 robot besar dan 1 robot kecil. 2 robot besar itu tampak siap menyerang, serta 1 robot kecil yang bernama Probe hanya berdiri di sisi Bosnya itu. Lho, kok cuma Boboiboy yang menghadapi alien itu? Mana yang lain? Jawabannya akan kita dapatkan setelah kita sedikit memundurkan waktunya...

#Flashback#

"Baju, celana, air minum, notes..." Boboiboy tampak sibuk mengabsen barang-barang yang berada dalam tas besarnya. Ya, hari itu ia berencana mengikuti salah satu acara sekolah yaitu study tour.

"Boboiboy, sudah siap belum?" terdengar suara Tok Aba.

"Belum Tok, sikit lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, Atok pergi dulu bersama Ochobot! Kunci rumah kau bawa saja, Atok rencananya mau nginap!" Teriak Atok dan kemudian terdengar suara mobil menjauh. Atok memang akan pergi, menghadiri acara Seminar Para Pembuat Koko. Dan karena Ochobot adalah satu-satunya pegawai kedainya (kecuali Boboiboy), maka ia turut menemani bosnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap." Ujar Boboiboy sambil melangkah ke luar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui siapa yang menyambutnya di luar rumah. Siapa lagi selain Adu du?

#Flashback off#

3 Boboiboy itu ribut menyumpahi Adu du dalam hati. Masing-masing berdoa supaya masalah ini cepat selesai sebelum bis sekolah berangkat. Adu du pun memecah keheningan dengan teriakan basi "AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU BOBOIBOY!" dan menyuruh 2 robotnya mulai menyerang. 3 Boboiboy itu pun mulai berkelit dan melancarkan serangan dengan kuasa mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Taufan lengah sehingga ia terperangkap dalam salah satu robot.

"Ha ha! Itu Robot Super Dingin L5000! Kalau kau terperangkap di dalamnya, kau akan membeku!" Adu du berkata dengan sombong karena telah berhasih melumpuhkan salah satu bagian dari rivalnya itu.

"Tak guna kau! HYA!" Halilintar dan Gempa pun melancarkan serangan kombo ke arah robot yang mengurung Taufan, sehingga robot itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hish, rasakan ini pula!" Adu du mulai marah seraya memerintahkan robot yang satunya menembakkan laser. Namun sebelum laser sempat ditembakkan...

"HA-HA-HAASYYIIHH!" Taufan pun bersin, membuat Adu du, Probe, dan robot besar itu terpental ke langit dan dengan diiringi bunyi TRING! 3 orang (yang tak pantas disebut orang itu) menjadi setitik bintang kecil. Halilintar dan Gempa pn mengampiri Taufan.

"Hai, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

"HATTSSYYIII!" Taufan pun bersin kembali dan membuat Gempa dan Halilintar terlempar beberapa meter. "Sepertinya aku sedikit flu karena berada di dalam robot tu.." Taufan menjawab dengan lemah.

"Heh, ya sudahlah, ayo bergabung!" kata Halilintar. Kemudian mereka pun mencoba untuk bergabung, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Lho, kenapa ini?" ujar Gempa kebingungan.

"Aku, tak ta-" BRUK! Terdengar suara benda jatuh disertai teriakan dari Gempa dan Taufan.

oooo

Taufan pun membuka matanya, mendapati ia sedang berada di kamarnya (kamar Boboiboy.)

"Cih, dasar. Gara-gara kau sakit, kita jadi tak bisa kembali menjadi satu Boboiboy." Ujar Halilintar dengan sinis.

"Maaf, HA-HATSYIHH!" Taufan pun mulai dengan bersin hebatnya, membuat benda-benda yang berada di kamar itu beterbangan.

"Pelindung kilat!" Halilintar pun menjaga agar dia dan Gempa tidak terpental oleh bersin hebatnya Taufan.

"Uhuk uhuk, jadi bagaimana dengan study tournya?"

"Kita tidak ikut." Ujar Gempa dengan sedih. "Tanpa sadar, kita telah bertarung dengan Adu Du hampir 1 jam. Tentu saja kita ketinggalan bis. Dan lagipula kita tidak bisa study tour dengan keadaan terpecah seperti ini."

"Aku,uhuk, minta maaf.."

"Sudah, tak usah kau fikirkan.. Halilintar, ambil obat flu dari dari kotak obat. Aku akan menjaga Taufan di sini.." Gempa mulai memberi perintah.

"Kenapa tak kau saja? Biar aku temankan Taufan di sini.." ujar Halilintar malas.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tak ingin kau nanti ribut dengan Taufan. Aku temankan dia di sini." Kata Gempa tegas.

Halilintar hanya mendecih kesal dan dengan gerakan kilatnya, ia telah membawa kotak obat.

"Nih, kotak obatnya.."

"Halilintar, tadi kan aku bilang ambil obat flu dari kotak obat, bukan ambil kotak obatnya."

"Ambil saja obat flunya sendiri." Kata Halilintar cuek.

Sambil mendengus geram, Gempa pun membuka kotak obat. Namun...

"Halilintar, obat flunya habis.."

"Jadi?"

"Tolong kau belikan.."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Kau kan punya gerakan kilat... Lagipula aku harus menemani Taufan di sini.."

"HATTSSYYII!" seakan menegaskan ucapan Gempa, Taufan kembali bersin dan sukses memporakporandakan seisi kamar.

Akhirnya Halilintar pun menyerah. Ia keluar untuk membeli obat, sedangkan Gempa pergi ke dapur untu membuatkan Taufan bubur.

**Di jalan**

Halilintar tampak berjalan ogah-ogahan. Ia terus merutuki nasib sialnya, capek-capek meladeni serangan Adu Du, kecewa tidak bisa ikut study tour, dan sekarang dia harus mencari obat untuk bagian dirinya sendiri?! Dia bersumpah akan memasak Adu Du nanti hingga _overcook._ Dengan malas ia masuk ke dalam salah satu toko obat.

"Permisi!"

Seorang anak gendut tampak menghampiri Halilintar.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau beli obat."

"Obat apa?"

"Obat flu."

"Flu batuk atau flu biasa?"

"Flu batuk."

"Untuk anak-anak apa untuk orang dewasa?"

"Untuk anak-anak." Halilintar mulai merasa anak penjaga warung ini sangat bawel.

"Bentuk sirup atau tablet?"

"Sirup."

"Merek modern atau tradisional?"

Grrr! Halilintar sudah sangat kesal, namun ia menahan diri.

"Merek modern."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Halilintar menunggu 5 menit dengan sabarnya. Anak itu kembali muncul.

"Habis."

Oke, mari kita ralat kata sabarnya. Karena sekarang Halilintar sukses melotot marah.

"ARGH! Baiklah! Keluarkan saja obat flu yang kau punya!"

"Semua stok obat flu hari ini telah habis."

Petir mulai menyelubungi tangan Halilintar.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERTANYA MACAM-MACAM KALAU SEMUANYA SUDAH HABIS HAH!"

"Ta-tapi a-aku punya obat salep. Ma-mau?"

"MAKAN SAJA OBAT SALEPMU ITU!"

Oo, Halilintar sudah akan mengamuk. Aduh, Gempa! Segera kemari sebelum anak penjaga toko malang itu jadi dendeng!

Eh gak bisa ding. Soalnya Gempa sedang menghadapi persoalan sulit di rumah.

**TBC**

**Astaga! Author kan dah janji gak akan bikin fanfic lagi sebelum ujian selesai!**

**Ah sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.**

**Tanpa basa-basi, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf menunggu lama! (Re : Siapa juga yang nungguin?)**

**Eniwei, berbagai masukan tentang genre cerita ini sudah kuterima, tapi kok rasanya gak ada yang cocok**

**Misalnya Family, kan Boboiboy disini sedang berinteraksi dengan dirinya sendiri, dan aku gak yakin diri sendiri termasuk keluarga**

**Ato Frienship, kan dah kubilang kalo Boboiboy berinteraksi dengan dirinya sendiri, yah meskipun ada yang bilang bahwa teman yang paling baik dan bisa kau percaya adalah diri sendiri, tetep rasanya agak rancu**

**Sedangkan Humor, em. . . bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku sebenarnya suka bikin fanfic humor ( mengingat akhir-akhir ini fanfic bergenre humor di fandom ini terancam punah), tapi entah kenapa gak pernah pede untuk mencantumkan genre humor pada cerita saya, takut garing, gak lucu, dan lain-lain**

**Silahkan saja sebut saya paranoid atau sebagainya, dan biarlah fanfic ini tak bergenre**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

*Apa Benar Kita ini Satu?*

Selain Halilintar yang sedang stres akibat ulah sang penjual obat, ternyata salah satu bagian tubuh Boboiboy yang paling lembut juga sedang stres.

Di dapur.

Boboiboy Gempa tampak kebingungan, mengacak-acak isi laci dapur, atas kulkas, dan tempat-tempat penyimpanan lainnya. Ia segera menyesal menawarkan diri membuatkan bubur untuk Taufan, dan ia sukses melupakan 2 hal yang sangat penting.

Pertama, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat bubur.

Kedua, ia tak pernah memasak sebelumnya.

Yah, mungkin kalimat 'tak pernah memasak sebelumnya' sedikit salah, mengingat ia sering membantu Tok Aba membuatkan cokelat panas untuk para pelanggan, namun tentu saja, membuat cokelat panas dan memasak jelas punya kelas yang berbeda. Kalau membuat cokelat panas kan hanya perlu memasak air sampai mendidih, tuang air mendidih ke gelas, tambahkan serbuk cokelat, tarik larutan tersebut menggunakan dua gelas hingga berbusa, tuang ke cangkir, tambahkan krim dan aksesoris lainnya di atas cokelat panas tersebut, dan voila! Jadilah Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba dan setelah itu biasanya Gopal akan menyambutnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ah, teringat Gopal Gempa tersenyum miris. Pasti sekarang Gopal dan kawan-kawannya sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman sekelasnya dan tentu saja, Papa Zola yang kocak. Andai ia bisa ikut...

Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Memasak jelas berbeda level dengan membuat cokelat. Memasak tampak lebih... rumit. Apalagi untuk pemula seperti Gempa. Oleh karena itu, ia membutuhkan suatu benda milik Tok Aba. Kalau tak salah Tok Aba pernah menyimpan resep membuat bubur tawar sederhana saat Boboiboy sakit typus dahulu. Sudah setengah jam ia mencari, namun tak ketemu-ketemu juga. Suara bersin Taufan kembali terdengar dari atas, tanda bertambah porak-porandanya kamar Boboiboy sekarang.

Aha! Ketemu! Rupanya tersembunyi di dalam sebuah buku, entah buku apa. Gempa segera mempelajari isi kertas kecoklatan tersebut.

_Resep membuat bubur putih polos_

_Bahan :_

_Beras secukupnya_

_Air matang_

_Daun salam_

_Garam secukupnya_

_Cara membuat :_

_Cuci beras hingga bersih_

_Tuangkan air matang dan beras secara bersamaan ke dalam panci dan tanak. Setelah mendidih, tambahkan garam dan daun salam. _

_Aduk terus sampai mengental. _

_*hati-hati kalau kebanyakan air nanti terlalu encer, kalau kurang air (tinggal tambahin air sampai kira-kira pas) nanti tidak bisa jadi bubur. Dan kalau buburnya tidak diaduk terus selama memasak, nanti jadi berkerak di bagian bawah panci_

Hm, sepertinya simpel. Sebaiknya Gempa memeriksa bahan-bahannya. Oke, beras _check, _garam _check, _daun salam _check,_ air sudah pasti ada. Gempa kemudian mengambil baskom kecil, siap mencuci beras di wastafel. Dan ia segera menyingkirkan sabun cuci piring dari wastafel. Kenapa? Karena Boboiboy(itu berarti juga Gempa) pernah kena marah Tok Aba, meskipun diselingi tawa dari Ochobot. Waktu itu, Boboiboy disuruh Tok Aba mencuci gelas dan daun kangkung. Boboiboy segera mencuci gelas menggunakan sabun cuci hingga bersih. Kemudian Boboiboy mencuci daun kangkung yang masih tampak kotor. Ia tidak sengaja, memang ia sebagai anak lelaki yang tak pernah memasak tak tahu bahwa peraturan utama dalam mencuci bahan makanan adalah jangan sampai menggunakan sabun.

Tidak bijaksana rasanya mendeskripsikan rasa sayur kangkung itu akhirnya.

Setelah Gempa mengisi baskom tersebut dengan beras, ia membuka keran wastafel, mengisikan air pada baskom. Dengan pelan, Gempa mengaduk-aduk isi baskom tersebut. Dan sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

Isi baskom,yaitu beras dan air sukses tumpah ke dasar wastafel.

Entah kenapa pegangan tangan kirinya sedikit melemah, padahal tangan kanannya masih mengaduk-aduk air dan beras. Tentu saja sang baskom terpaksa oleng ke kanan dan memuntahkan isi tubuhnya. Gempa tertegun sebentar, menggerutu dalam hati sesaat dan setelah itu kembali mengisi baskom dengan air dan juga beras, namun kali ini ia mempererat cengkeraman tangan kirinya.

Mulailah adegan mencuci beras _part 2. _Setelah beberapa adukan, air dalam baskom mulai berubah putih. Gempa jadi tak bisa melihat keadaan beras di dasar baskom. Ia menciduk beras dengan tangannya, oh, masih terdapat noda kecoklatan di butir-butir beras. Ia yang mulai tak sabar memperkencang adukannya, bahkan ia mengaktifkan Tangan Batunya, agar lebih bersih. Setelah beberapa saat, air dalam baskom semakin mengeruh, hingga seputih susu. Gempa segera mencoba menciduk beras yang dicucinya, untuk melihat apakah beras tersebut sudah bersih. Tapi..

Tidak ada butir-butir beras di dasar baskom.

Gempa yang keheranan menumpahkan semua isi baskom tersebut. Namun tetap tidak terlihat satu butir pun beras. Gempa mulai berpikir apa mungkin ia sebenarnya bisa sulap. Akhirnya Gempa cuek saja dan mengisi (lagi) baskom dengan air dan beras.

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang menghilangnya beras-beras tersebut, hanya Tuhan dan author lah yang tahu. (para readers tahu gak?)

Gempa kembali mengaduk isi baskom dengan Tangan Batunya, namun kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga, maklum, ia mulai habis kesabaran. Namun kembali ia menemui kegagalan karena...

Ia membuat dasar baskom sukses bolong besar.

Gempa ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok, namun ia takut pusing. Dengan lesu ia menyaksikan baskom rusak tersebut mengaluarkan isinya dari bawah. Ia takut ketahuan Tok Aba merusak peralatan dapur dan kena marah plus hukuman dari sang kakek. Kemudian ia membuat keputusan. Ia pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Bukaan Tanah!"

Tanah di depannya pun terbuka sedikit, menimbulkan sebuah cekungan kecil. Sambil lirik kanan-kiri, ia menaruh baskom rusak tersebut ke dalam lubang tanah yang baru ia buat. Kemudian...

"Tutupan Tanah!"

Lubang di depannya menutup sempurna, seakan-akan tak pernah dibuka sebelumnya.

Menghilangkan barang bukti. Jenius sekali.

Ooooo

Setelah Gempa menguburkan 'korban'nya dengan penuh khidmat, ia mengambil baskom cadangan dan kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya, yaitu mencuci beras. Namun kali ini Gempa tak peduli beras tersebut bersih atau tidak. Ia mencuci beras tersebut dengan tangan biasa. Setelah air baskom memutih, ia anggap semua kotoran di beras telah lenyap lalu kemudian meniriskan airnya. Namun ia menunggingkan baskom terlalu cepat dan kuat (akibat ia sudah sangat jengkel) sehingga...

Air dan beras kembali tumpah.

"AARRGGGHHH! SALAH HAMBA APA YA TUHAN!" Gempa berteriak frustasi. Disahuti oleh bersin membahana Taufan dan teriakan dari sang pemilik bersin.

"Ada apa Gempa? Ada yang tidak beres?"

_Semuanya tidak beres,_ Gempa ingin sekali berkata seperti itu. Namun yang muncul dari mulutnya malah,

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya kesalahan tekhnis!"

Untunglah Gempa adalah anak baik hati lagi pintar _tur_ sopan. Tanpa menyerah, ia kembali mencuci beras. Kali ini nasib berpihak pada Gempa. Tidak ada butir berasyang hilang, dan tidak ada beras yang tumpah. Yah, beberapa, pada saat penirisan. Namun Gempa tidak peduli.

_Step _selanjutnya, memasak beras dengan air hingga mendidih. Gempa segera menuangkan beras dan air ke dalam panci hingga penuh. Ia letakkan panci tersebut di atas kompor, dan mulai menyalakan kompor. Ia tunggu beberapa saat hingga mendidih, kemudian ia tambahkan garam 2 sendok makan dan daun salam 10 lembar. Kemudian Gempa mengaduk adonan buburnya selama beberapa menit. Anehnya bubur tersebut tidak mau mengental. Gempa sempat kebingungan hingga ia melihat sebaris kalimat dalam resep.

_hati-hati kalau kebanyakan air nanti terlalu encer_

Oh, Gempa menggunakan terlalu banyak air. Argh, sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur. Gempa menciduk bubur, atau lebih mirip larutan susu beras kemudian menuangkannya ke piring. Selanjutnya ia membauwa hasil masakannya ke kamar atas, kamarnya sendiri, untuk menyuguhkannya pada si sakit Taufan.

Ia sudah membuka pintu saat...

"HHAATTSYYIIHH!"

"CPROT!"

Kalian mau tahu kabar baik dulu apa kabar buruk dulu? Baiklah, kabar buruk dulu saja ya.

Kabar buruk : bubur hasil masakan Gempa yang dibuat dengan penuh kerja keras, sukses mendarat di wajah Gempa.

Kabar baik : Taufan terhindar dari keharusan memakan hasil masakan absurd buatan Gempa. Meskipun ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"AHH! PANAS!"

"HAHAHA!"

Keriuhan tersebut membahana ke seluruh penjuru, namun tidak cukup jauh untuk sampai ke telinga Halilintar.

Yang sedang kesal tingkal tinggi menghadapi masalah barunya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Loha semua!**

**Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai juga!**

**Dan lebih panjang dari chapter pertama (maklum, chapter pertama baru prolog)**

**Tanpa berpanjang kata lagi, REWIEW PLEASE! (dan panjatkan doa untuk kesembuhan Taufan. Bagi yang ingin menjenguk juga boleh. Jangan lupa bawa buah.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loha again!**

**Duh, kok saya jadi lumayan bersalah menistakan Gempa di chapter lalu ya?**

**Secara kan diantara mereka bertiga Gempa itu yang paling baik, imut, dan waras (dipitesHalilintar&amp;Taufan)**

**Biarin lah, sudah takdirnya hehe...(diinjekgolemtanah)**

**Bagi penggemar Gempa harap tak keberatan**

**Have Fun!**

Selepas ia keluar dari toko obat yang dijaga oleh anak bawel itu, Halilintar pergi ke toko obat berikutnya. Dan sampailah ia di suatu toko obat. Berbeda dari yang lain, toko obat ini interiornya amat tradisional dan bernuansa China. Terlihat seorang nenek terkantuk-kantuk di kursi goyangnya. Halilintar memutuskan untuk membeli obat di toko tersebut.

"Permisi nek.."

Sang nenek masih menutup matanya.

"Nek?"

Sang nenek belum bergerak. Halilintar mulai berpikir bahwa nenek tersebut sudah mati namun ia mengenyahkannya karena ia anggap terlalu kurang ajar.

"Halo, Nek?"

Tiba-tiba saja nenek tersebut membuka matanya, bangun, dan berdiri persis di depan Halilintar dan berteriak.

"CUCUKU!"

"HWAH!"

Secara otomatis Halilintar berteriak dan terjungkal ke belakang, tanpa sadar bahwa jalan raya persis di belakangnya. Ia baru sadar dan langsung berdiri ketika seorang kakek-kakek bersepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi nyaris menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Reflek Halilintar menarik pantatnya dari jalan raya dan segera menepi. Tapi kakek-kakek tersebut sudah terlanjur kaget. Sepedanya mulai oleng dan bergerak liar. Namun akhirnya sepeda sang kakek berhenti juga dan sang pemilik berhasil mendarat dengan sukses.

Di selokan.

(Re: ini kayak adegan di kartun sebelah deh...)

Abaikan kejadian tadi. Halilintar kembali ke hadapan nenek penjual obat. Namun sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mungilnya, tiba-tiba tangan keriput sang nenek menyambar dan...

"CUCUKU DASAR NAKAL! MAIN GAK BILANG-BILANG! MANA LAMA LAGI! KEMARIN JUGA KAMU MECAHIN VAS NENEK KAN! DASAR CUCU BANDEL!"

"ADU DU DUH!"

...menjewer kuping Halilintar. Halilintar tampak bingung dan kesakitan karena kuping kirinya jadi tawanan. Sebetulnya Halilintar bisa membebaskan kuping kirinya dengan mudah hanya dengan 2 langkah sederhana. Pertama, keluarkan pedang halilintar. Kedua, tusuk nenek tersebut. Selesai! Nenek itu pasti akan melemas dan membuka peluang bagi Halilintar untuk membebaskan diri.

Gak, Halilintar gak bakal setega itu.

Ia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia cucu Tok Aba, bukan cucu sang nenek, kecuali nenek tersebut pacarnya Tok Aba atau sebagainya(mungkin aja kan?). Nenek tersebut mengendurkan puntiran tangannya, dan meraih sebuah foto. Kemudian nenek itu tampak membandingkan wajah Halilintar dengan wajah di foto.

"Hmm... tidak mirip. Maaf ya nak, nenek kira kamu cucu nenek. Cucu nenek memang bandel, sepagian ini belum pulang, mentang-mentang hari libur." Ujar nenek tanpa dosa seraya menaruh foto tersebut di meja. Halilintar yang didera rasa penasaran melihat foto tersebut. Ia ingin tahu bocah seperti apa yang sudah membuat kupingnya merah sebelah. Dan selanjutnya, Halilintar harus menelan tisu agar teriakan syoknya tidak keluar. Heh, memang kenapa? Sekarang mari kita lihat sosok seperti apa yang tergambar dalam foto tersebut.

Seorang anak.

Berkacamata.

Berwajah oriental. Iyalah, orang neneknya aja orang Cina.

Sedang nyengir.

Dan dia PEREMPUAN.

Nah pasti kalian pikir Halilintar syok karena bisa-bisanya dia dikatakan mirip sama anak perempuan Cina berkacamata kan? Yah, itu salah satu faktornya, tapi bukan alasan utamanya. Halilintar syok karena sosok dalam foto tersebut adalah...

YING.

WHAT THE-

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mirip sama Ying? Dan nenek tukang jewer sembarangan ini neneknya Ying? Hayoyo, kenapa cobaan datang bertubi-tubi pada Halilintar? Sekarang dia gak bisa bertingkah terlalu emosional karena ia yakin jika nenek itu terluka sedikit saja karenanya, Ying pasti akan menghajarnya dengan Seribu Tendangan Laju.

"Anu, nek-"

"Hah cucuku... kemana kamu ini nak? Seharian tak pulang... Nenek cemas sekali."

Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya, keheranan. Masa Ying tidak memberitahukan neneknya bahwa ia akan study tour? Ah, mungkin Ying lupa, mengingat neneknya juga orang yang pelupa(Me: sepertinya disini ada anak yang lebih cocok menjadi anak pelupa dibanding Ying). Sebaiknya Halilintar memberitahukan hal sebenarnya agar si nenek tidak cemas.

"Nek, Ying sedang study tour."

"Tidak kok. Nenek sudah memeriksa kamarnya. Dia tidak tidur."

Ampun dah. Nenek ini komplit banget yah? Udah, pelupa, bolot lagi. Nasib baik nenek ini neneknya Ying, kalau gak, Halilintar mungkin akan mengeluarkan pedang halilintarnya untuk mengorek lubang telinga si nenek. Tapi sekali lagi, Halilintar gak akan setega itu. Halilintar kan anak baik, sopan, dan uhuk-sabar-uhuk.

"Bukan nek, Ying sedang STUDY TOUR." Halilintar memberikan penekanan pada kata STUDY TOUR. Secara ajaib, tangan nenek Ying bergerak lagi. Dan menjitak kepala Halilintar.

BLETAK!

"ADUH NEK, KENAPA LAGI!"

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! BERANI-BERANINYA BILANG CUCUKU TERSAYANG YING GUGUR! KAMU GILA YA!"

Coba yah nek, disini yang gila itu Halilintar apa anda?

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa tahu nama cucuku Ying?"

Hah, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang. Sebaiknya kita alihkan kameranya ke TKP yang lain.

00000000

**-Waktu :Pukul 15.00, Tempat : Rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Keadaan: ricuh parah.-**

Disini bisa kita saksikan Gempa berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang berlumuran bubur panas. Sedangkan Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan pertunjukan(?) tersebut.

"HWA HA HA! HEI GEMPA! APA TAHU BETAPA LUCUNYA WAJAHMU SAAT BUBUR ITU MENDARAT DI WAJAHMU! HWA HA HA! SELAMA BEBERAPA DETIK KAU MENJADI BOBOIBOY BERWAJAH PIRING! HA HA HA! ADUH SAKIT PERUTKU!" ujar Taufan di sela-sela tertawanya. Tampak salah satu tangannya sibuk memegangi perut kecilnya. Begitu mendengar ucapa salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu, Gempa bangkit dari lantai. Mukanya memerah, entah karena marah atau karena terkena bubur panas. Dan kemudian...

"HWA HA HA! GELI! BERHENTI GEMPA! TOLONG! KUMOHON!"

"Rasakan ini. Untung saja aku yang menjaga kamu saat ini. Coba kalau Halilintar, bisa-bisa kamu sudah gosong sekarang."

"HWA HA HA! AKU MINTA MAAF! BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF! SEKARANG HENTIKAN!"

Gempa menulikan telinganya dari teriakan nyaring Taufan. Tangannya masih aktif menggelitik tubuh Taufan. Gempa baru menghentikan tangannya ketika bersin Taufan yang dahsyat kembali datang dan membuatnya terlempar ke dinding. Gempa melihat Taufan sudah sangat kepayahan karena tertawa. Gempa akhirnya menyerah.

"Sudahlah, biar kubuatkan bubur lagi." Ada 1 hal yang tidak akan Gempa katakan pada Taufan. Tadi saat bubur tersebut mengenai wajahnya, beberapa tetes masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ia baru tahu bahwa rasa buburnya begitu... mengerikan.

"Ah, sayang anak gila itu tidak mencicipi masakan 'spesial' ku." Gumam Gempa sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bilang Taufan anak gila. Berarti aku juga anak gila dong? Aku kan bagian dari dirinya juga?"

Semakin lama ia memikirkannya, semakin pusing ia. Setelah seharian penuh berpecah tiga, Gempa hampir lupa bahwa ia, Taufan, dan Halilintar sebenarnya adalah satu Boboiboy. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia teringat betapa pemarahnya Halilintar dan betapa menyebalkannya Taufan. Ia sulit untuk percaya bahwa ia selama ini mempunyai sisi-sisi yang menyusahkan seperti itu. Tunggu, Gempa tadi berbicara seakan-akan ia Boboiboy. Tapi ia Boboiboy kan? Atau mungkin Boboiboy sebenarnya adalah Taufan dan Halilintar? Tapi mana mungkin? Ia mengingat semua memorinya, atau memori Boboiboy. Gempa merasa ialah yang naik kereta sendirian ke Pulau Rintis. Ia merasa bahwa ia yang bertemu dengan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying hari itu. Bahkan ia juga masih ingat betapa lelahnya ia saat bermain sepakbola melawan Fang dan Adu Du.

Jadi kesimpulannya, dia itu Boboiboy. Lah, Taufan dan Halilintar kan juga Boboiboy? Berarti Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa itu sebenarnya satu Boboiboy? Tapi bukankah sifat mereka bertiga sangat berlainan? Bagaimana mungkin? Semakin Gempa memikirkannya, semakin pusing ia. Oleh karena itu ia berkonsentrasi untuk membuat bubur. Kali ini ia hanya memakai garam 1 sendok makan untuk membubuhi buburnya. Ia juga hanya memasukkan 3 daun salam, toh daun salam hanya sebagai pengharum. Dan juga, ia tidak menambahkan air terlalu banyak, jadi tidak akan seencer yang pertama. Beberapa menit kemudian, bubur pun siap. Gempa membawanya ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamarnya, takut serangan bubur melayang ala Taufan part 2 mengenai mukanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Taufan akan mengeluarkan bersin hebatnya.

"Nih, buburmu. Masih hangat." Ujar Gempa sambil meletakkan piring ke lutut Taufan.

"Makasih..." kata Taufan lemah sambil memakan buburnya satu suapan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gempa dengan antusias.

"Hmm... terlalu encer."

JLEB! Satu panah imajiner mengenai jantung Gempa.

"Terlalu asin."

JLEB! Sekali lagi Gempa tertohok.

"Tidak seenak buatan Atok."

Gempa pun sukses pundung di pojokan.

"Hei, hei, aku cuma bercanda. Enak kok! Apalagi kau membuatnya khusus untukku." Kata Taufan sambil cengengesan. Taufan sudah siap jika Gempa ingin memulai jurus gelitikannya, namun di luar dugaan, Gempa malah tertawa.

"Hehehe..."

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Iya, ucapanmu tadi itu lucu. Yang bagian 'kau membuatnya khusus untukku'. Padahal kita kan sebenarnya satu orang, satu kesatuan."

"Iya ya. Sulit mempercayainya saat kita terpisah begitu lama seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah ingat punya kepribadian yang pemarah dan buruk memasak."

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah ingat memiliki kepribadian yang suka cengengesan kaya orang gila."

"Ehehe... Halilintar pasti juga pusing jika membahas hal ini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Halilintar lama sekali.."

"Iya, kenapa dia ya? Apa dia menemui kesulitan?"

Tepat sekali.

ooooooo

Setelah Halilintar memberitahu nenek Ying bahwa ia temannya Ying, dan Ying sedang study tour, dan juga mengatakan berulang kali bahwa ia BUKAN PACAR YING, akhirnya nenek tersebut paham dan sudah tidak secemas tadi.

"Oh, seperti itu wo. Jadi si pacarnya Ying-"

"Saya Boboiboy nek, tepatnya Boboiboy Halilintar. Dan saya bukan pacar Ying."

"Oke nak Boboiboy, ada urusan apa datang kemari?"

"Saya mau membeli obat flu nek."

"Nak, ini toko obat, bukan bengkel. Mana ada palu di sini."

Oya, Halilintar lupa tentang kebolotan nenek Ying yang tak tertandingi.

"Bukan nek, saya mencari OBAT FLU." Halilintar memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'obat flu'.

"Oh, obat itu. Tunggu sebentar ya.." terlihat nenek Ying mengeluarkan sebotol obat. Halilintar sudah akan sujud syukur mengetahui misinya akhirnya selesai. Tapi...

"Ini nak, minyak gosok. Bagus untuk mengobati ngilu. Harganya 10 ringgit."

GUBRAK! Duh, rupanya sang nenek masih belum paham juga. Kesabaran Halilintar sudah sangat terkuras, namun ia menahan diri. Ia kemudian mengambil pulpen dan kertas dari meja dan menuliskan 'nek, saya mau beli obat flu', lalu menyodorkannya ke nenek Ying. Nenek Ying tampak menekuni kertas tersebut. Kemudian ia menatap Halilintar.

"Maaf ya nak, Nenek tidak bisa membaca kalau tidak pakai kacamata baca. Biar nenek ambil dulu kacamata nenek."

Nenek Ying kemudian masuk ke dalam. Halilintar menunggu dengan sabar. 5 menit, Halilintar masih bersedia menunggu. 10 menit, Halilintar mulai menggerakkan kaki tak sabar. 15 menit, Halilintar mulai yakin bahwa nenek tersebut ketiduran. Ia sudah akan menerobos masuk ketika nenek tersebut akhirnya keluar.

"Maaf ya nak, kacamata nenek hilang."

Halilintar hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sabar, sabar, dia nenek Ying. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu menyembul dari saku baju sang nenek.

"Nek, apa itu kacamata nenek?" ujar Halilintar sambil menunjuk saku baju nenek Ying. Otomatis nenek Ying meraba saku bajunya.

"Oiya, ini kacamata nenek, hehehe..."

Sabar, sekali lagi sabar. Halilintar mulai berhitung pelan agar kemarahannya sedikit reda.

"Satu domba melewati pagar, dua domba melewati pagar, tiga domba melewati pagar..." gumam Halilintar. Meskipun cara berhitungnya salah(Hali, itu berhitung agar cepat tertidur..) akhirnya kemarahannya mulai menyusut. Sang nenek mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Oh, obat flu. Habis."

O-oke, tak peduli berapa domba yang meewati pagar, yang pasti sekarang amarah Halilintar tak tertahankan. Ia kemudian lari dari toko obat tersebut, berlari terus hingga tiba di atas gunung, dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

"AARRRGGHH! AKU BENCI PENJUAL OBAT! AKU SANGAT MARAH! BENAR-BENAR MARAH!"

Namun meskipun ia telah berteriak, rasa marahnya tak kunjung reda. Halilintar sudah benar-benar marah.

Hingga ia lupa sekarang ia di mana.

Hingga ia lupa kepada siapa ia marah.

Bahkan, ia lupa siapa sebenarnya ia.

Alamak.

00000000000

Gempa masih bercakap-cakap dengan Taufan ketika terdengar ketukan keras.

"TOK ABA! TOK ABA!" suara orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, panik.

Gempa pun membukakan pintu, yang membuat orang tersebut terlompat ketakutan.

"HWA! BOBOIBOY! Bukannya kau sedang mengamuk sekarang?"

"Hah, mengamuk?" Gempa mulanya belum mengerti, hingga terlintas pikiran buruk di otaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Boboiboy yang berbaju merah sekarang sedang mengamuk?"

"I-iya! Dia menembaki pohon-pohon, tampak sangat marah! Itu mengerikan!"

"Di mana dia sekarang!"

"Di-di atas gunung."

Secepat kilat Gempa pergi ke kamar.

"Taufan, aku pergi dulu ya! Halilintar sedang-"

Kamar Boboiboy telah kosong dengan jendela terbuka.

"TUNGGU! TAUFAN!"

**TBC**

**Huah, panjang juga ya, yang ini.**

**And aku mau minta saran nih. Aku punya dua ending buat cerita ini, aku bingung pake yang mana.**

**Pertama, Taufan sembuh dan akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali(happy end).**

**Kedua, Taufan sembuh, tapi malah giliran Halilintar yang sakit(LOL end).**

**Para readers mau yang mana? Sampaikan jawaban anda di kotak review ya!**

**Btw, ada yang udah liat Boboiboy ep 18?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm free really free!*loncat ke kolam coklat bareng Spongebob***

**Akhirnya UN selese juga! Sekarang tinggal libur panjang! Hurrayy!**

**Saya ucapkan selamat pada Io-aruka, Shirokuro 00, ** **IT wasn't a thing****,** **dan author lain yang juga senasib sama saya! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan, amin...**

**UN dah lewat! Horee!(Re:CEPET MULAI CERITANYA!)**

**Hehe.. sampai lupa. Selamat membaca!**

**#Taufan POV#**

Aku dapat melihat semua orang di bawahku tampak cemas. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhku bergerak tidak terkendali di atas skateboard angin yang sedang melayang tinggi. Yah, memang susah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh di saat kepala pusing begini. Entah imajinasiku atau bukan(aku tidak heran bila ini kenyataan) aku seperti mendengar teriakan Gempa melengking tinggi. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari aku kabur dari kamar. Aku mempercepat laju skateboard anginku berharap Gempa tidak mengejarku. Bukan, bukannya aku takut dimarahi olehnya. Hanya saja kali ini aku ingin Gempa tidak perlu repot-repot mengendalikan amukan Halilintar. Meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa Halilintar tiba-tiba mengamuk, tapi aku yakin itu salahku. Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengatasinya. Aku ingin menjadi bagian diri Boboiboy yang bertanggung jawab.

Akhirnya aku sampai di gunung, dan disambut pemandangan kacau balau. Pohon-pohon hangus bertumbangan, batu-batu terbelah, dan bau gosong di mana-mana. Halilintar tampak melemparkan pedang halilintar ke sasaran asal. Ia terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama secara berulang-ulang.

"AKU MARAH! AKU MARAH! AKU SANGAT MARAH!"

Aku berhenti sejauh 5 m di depannya. Dengan sedikit takut aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"HALILINTAR! BERHENTI!"

Halilintar tampak mematung. Pedang halilintar yang seharusnya ia lempar ke pohon terdekat ia biarkan menggantung di tangannya. Kemudian...

SREET!

Susah payah aku mencoba menghindar dari lemparan tiba-tiba itu. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Halilintar mencoba menyerangku?

"Halilintar? Siapa itu? Kalau itu namaku, maka aku ingatkan padamu bahwa tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku!"

Eh?

"Aku masih marah! Aku akan berhenti saat marahku sudah hilang! Jadi, kau orang tak dikenal, berhenti ikut campur!"

Oh, _great_. Sekarang aku mengerti. Dia hilang ingatan, seperti saat mode Halilintar pertamanya muncul. Apa Adu Du biang keroknya?

"Mana si alien hijau kepala kotak itu?"tanyaku.

"Alien? Alien apa?"Halilintar bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah balik bertanya. Yah, setidaknya aku tau satu hal. Alien kotak itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap Halilintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu yang sangat mirip denganku itu, MEMBUATKU SANGAT MARAH!"Beberapa pedang halilintar menyerbuku. Segera aku menyuruh skateboard anginku bergerak ke samping, mengelak dari pedang-pedang itu. Duh, badanku kedinginan terkena udara gunung yang dingin dan kepalaku bertambah pusing. Pandanganku juga mulai mengabur. Mungkin kalau bagian diriku yang lain sudah datang, ia bisa membantuku.

Tunggu, siapa nama bagian diriku yang satunya ya? Heh?

AKU MULAI HILANG INGATAANNN!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apakah nanti aku akan hilang ingatan sepenuhnya dan mengamuk bersama Halilintar? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mengamuk sambil bertarung melawan Halilintar? Seperti kemunculan mode Taufanku pertama kali? ITU MENGERIKAN!

Tunggu, bertarung melawan Halilintar? Seperti kemunculan mode Taufanku pertama kali? Itu dia! Kalau aku bisa mengulang kembali kejadian itu saat ini, mungkin Halilintar bisa mendapatkan ingatan tentang kejadian itu! Kemudian mungkin saja, dia mulai ingat tentang dirinya, aku, dan-akh! Siapa sih nama orang satunya lagi! Yang pasti, prioritas utama sekarang ialah mengembalikan ingatan Ha-

Bagus, sekarang aku mulai lupa siapa nama makhluk di depanku. Yang aku tahu sih suku kata depannya Ha. Um, Halusinasi? Halangan? Ngomong-ngomong, yang aku sebutkan itu sepertinya bukan nama orang. Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Untung saja aku masih ingat kronologi pertarungan pertamaku dengan Ha- dengan diriku yang pemarah itu. Segera aku membuat angin tornado di sekitar tubuhku. Skateboard anginku sudah kuparkirkan di tempat yang aman, di atas pohon maksudnya. Tornado yang kubuat mengangkat tubuhku ke atas(yang memang sedari tadi sudah di atas) dan otomatis menjadi perisai untukku.

"HWA HA HA HA!"aku mecoba tertawa segila mungkin sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku setengah ke atas. Begini bukan sih? Biarkan sajalah, yang penting orang itu mengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau ketawa-ketawa sendiri! Tidak ada yang lucu! Suara tertawamu membuatku marah!"

Dia tampaknya tidak ingat. Sepertinya aku salah pose. Segera dia menerjangku dengan pedang halilintar di tangannya. Nah, itu! Namanya Halilintar! Akhirnya aku ingat! Oke, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merayakannya, Tipan. Atau Lipan? Sial, aku sudah mulai melupakan namaku sendiri! Kembali ke topik awal. Untung saja perisai anginku mampu melindungiku dari serangan Halilintar yang bertubi-tubi. Brr.. aku baru sadar angin topan yang mengelilingiku terbentuk dari udara gunung. Tentu saja aku kedinginan. Tapi aku belum bisa menghilangkannya, Halilintar masih menyerangku secara bertubi-tubi. Tubuhku gemetar, kepalaku bertambah berat. Dan rasa-rasanya, aku akan...

"HA-HA-HAAAASYYIHHH!"

**#Normal POV#**

Boboiboy Halilintar terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang, akibat bersin dahsyat Taufan. Sedangkan Taufan sendiri pingsan tak lama setelah ia mengeluarkan bersin hebatnya. Sedangkan Halilintar masih tergeletak di tanah. Matanya membelalak dengan sempurna. Ingatan-ingatannya mulai terbayang di otaknya.

"_HA-HA-HAATSYYIHH!"_

"_Hai, kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_HATTSSYYIIH! Sepertinya aku sedikit flu karena berada di dalam robot tu..."_

"_Heh, ya sudahlah, ayo bergabung!"_

"_Loh, kenapa ini?"_

"_Cih, dasar. Gara-gara kau sakit, kita jadi tak bisa kembali menjadi satu Boboiboy."_

"_Maaf, HA-HATSYIHH!"_

"_Pelindung kilat!"_

"_Halilintar, ambil obat flu dari kotak obat."_

"_Nih, kotak obatnya.."_

"_Halilintar, obat flunya habis..."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Tolong kau belikan.."_

"_Kenapa bukan kau saja?"_

"_Kau kan punya gerakan kilat... Lagipula aku harus menemani Taufan di sini..."_

"_HATTSSYYII!"_

Halilintar terperangah. Ia mulai ingat. Ia, adalah Halilintar, bagian dari Boboiboy, begitu juga Taufan dan Gempa. Ia ditugaskan membeli obat, dan dua penjual obat itu menghabiskan kesabaran Halilintar yang memang sangat sedikit. Kemudian memori-memori masa lalunya mulai bermunculan. Ia mengingat sosok Tok Aba, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, beserta kenangan-kenangan bersama mereka. Kemunculan Mode Halilintarnya pertama kali, pertarungannya dengan mode Taufan...

Tunggu, jangan-jangan anak yang baru dilawannya tadi Taufan? Ya, hanya Taufan lah yang bisa memunculkan bersin sedahsyat tadi. Dan tawa tadi, sedikit mirip dengan tawa Taufan dahulu saat ia mabuk biskuit Yaya. Halilintar panik. Taufan tidak boleh terluka karenanya! Segera ia berlari ke arah Taufan yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur, lututnya terasa lemas, dan... BRUK! Ia menyusul Taufan ke alam pingsan.

Gempa muncul sambil terengah-engah. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tergolong lamban dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy yang lain. Setelah sampai, ia disambut pemandangan sekeliling yang porak-poranda, serta Halilintar dan Taufan yang terbaring di tanah.

"Hoi, Tornado! Hujan! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Gempa cemas seraya menghampiri mereka berdua. Sayangnya baik Halilintar maupun Taufan masih berada di alam pingsan sehingga mereka tidak bisa memprotes Gempa yang entah sengaja atau tidak salah menyebut nama mereka.

"Uhh... Atok..."Taufan mulai sadar dan menggumam tidak jelas. Gempa segera menyentuh kening Taufan.

"Ufh Panas! Sepertinya demamnya bertambah parah. Dasar, pasti dia terlalu banyak terkena udara gunung yang dingin. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah. Hoi Hujan! Bangun! Ayo kita pulang!" Gempa mengguncang-guncang badan Halilintar namun tidak ada respon. Gempa mulai panik. Ia segera meraba pergelangan tangan Halilintar. Bagus, dia masih hidup. Jujur saja Gempa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu bagian dirinya meninggal. Apakah dirinya akan menghilang juga? Duh, fokus Gempa! Membawa mereka kembali ke rumah adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Gempa memukulkan kedua Tangan Batunya ke tanah. Dari dalam tanah muncullah 2 onggokan tanah yang kemudian pecah, menampilkan 2 sosok makhluk ciptaan dan bawahan Gempa. 2 mini Golem Tanah. Yah, secara harfiah mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya dengan Golem Tanah biasa, hanya saja ukuran mereka menjadi lebih kecil. Gempa menyuruh para Golem Tanahnya mengangkat tubuh Taufan dan Halilintar(ngomong-ngomong Gempa masih salah menyebut nama mereka berdua, membuat para Golem Tanahnya kebingungan). Gempa dan Golem Tanahnya menuruni gunung dan bersiap pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia... lupa jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Gempa tak kehabisan akal. Ia segera menghampiri ibu-ibu di tepi jalan sambil bertanya.

"Bu, boleh saja bertanya arah pada ibu?"

"Silahkan nak.." jawab ibu-ibu itu.

"Kira-kira kalau mau pergi ke rumah Tok Aja lewat mana ya?"

"Tok Aja? Siapa itu?"

"Atok saya. Yang punya kedai kopi.."

Ibu-ibu tersebut bertambah bingung.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Akhirnya sampailah Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar di rumah. Untunglah ibu- ibu tadi cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Gempa itu rumah Tok Aba. Bahkan setelah ditunjukkan jalan yang benar oleh ibu- ibu itu, Gempa masih saja tersesat. Tapi, biarlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang 3 Boboiboy selamat sampai ke rumah, tak lama sebelum hujan turun membanjiri Pulau Rintis. Gempa sedang mondar-mandir di dapur, raut mukanya seperti marah campur bingung. Halilintar tampak tertunduk du kursi dapur, bak anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi ibunya. Taufan sendiri sudah dikembalikan ke kamar Boboiboy. Demamnya bertambah parah, sehingga Gempa langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebalnya dan menambahkan dua botol pemanas di kasur.

"Jadi, kamu mengamuk hanya karena penjual obat?"tanya Gempa tajam sambil melirik Halilintar.

"Iya, habis penjual obatnya menyebalkan.."jawab Halilintar sambil menunduk.

"Tapi, kamu harus mengendalikan emosimu! Kamu kan tahu kalau kita memiliki kuasa super! Nanti kalau sampai melukai orang lain bagaimana? Semarah apapun Boboiboy, dia tidak pernah melibatkan orang lain! Kamu kan juga Boboiboy, harusnya kamu juga seperti itu!"Gempa memarahi Halilintar panjang lebar. Halilintar yang tampak marah menggebrak meja keras.

BRAK!

"Nah, sekarang kamu tidak mengendalikan emosimu lagi!"marah Gempa.

"Boboiboy dan aku berbeda! Boboiboy punya kalian berdua, sedangkan aku hanya punya si pemarah Halilintar!"teriak Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu?"ujar Gempa sedikit terkejut melihat Halilintar mengamuk di depannya. Bukan, bukannya ia terkejut atas amukan Halilintar. Ia terkejut karena wajah Halilintar seperti... mau menangis. Mengetahui keadaan wajahnya, Halilintar membenamkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Boboiboy memiliki kamu, Gempa yang sabar, atau Taufan yang ceria. Boboiboy berhati besar karena ada dirimu di dalam dirinya. Boboiboy juga menjadi anak yang ceria karena ia punya Taufan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya kemarahan. Boboiboy tidak memerlukan dirinya yang pemarah. Kadang aku merasa seperti.. aku tidak diperlukan oleh Boboiboy..."

Gempa tidak bisa melihat wajah Halilintar karena tertutup tangan, namun ia bisa mengetahui bahwa saat ini Halilintar sedang menangis. Ditepuknya bahu Halilintar pelan.

"Kamu salah. Kita semua punya arti penting bagi Boboiboy. Lagipula, betapapun berbedanya sifat kita, kita tetap sama. Kita adalah satu Boboiboy. Kita semua adalah seorang anak yang baik, ceria, dan superhero yang kuat. Jadi kamu juga sama. Meskipun kamu pemarah, kamu juga seorang anak yang baik, bahkan kamu mampu berpikir cepat dibandingkan kami berdua. Meskipun terkadang kamu mengamuk, tapi kamu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai orang lain, kan? Dan terkadang kamu juga nekad, tapi kamu juga selalu berusaha untuk melindungi orang lain kan? Kamu berguna untuk Boboiboy, Halilintar. Kita dibutuhkan oleh Boboiboy, bukan, tanpa salah satu dari kita, Boboiboy bukanlah Boboiboy. Karena kita adalah satu."ujar Gempa dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan Halilintar menjadi lebih tenang. Namun, Halilintar masih membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Gempa tersenyum, Halilintar tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis, meskipun bagian dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan dari kamar Boboiboy. Gempa yang panik segera naik ke atas, namun Halilintar sudah mendahuluinya. Setelah sampai, Halilintar menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Taufan. Tampak muka Taufan sangat merah. Gempa kemudian datang sambil membawa termometer dan segera memakaikannya ke mulut Taufan.

"Astaga! 40 oC! Dia demam parah!"Gempa berseru panik.

"Mana obatnya? Taufan harus meminum obat secepatnya!"Halilintar berseru tak kalah paniknya.

"Aku tadi lupa membeli obat! Bagaimana ini?"Gempa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Halilintar tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar. Kemudian...

"Gempa, segera kompres dahi Taufan. Aku akan membelikan obat untuknya."

"Apa! Pada malam hujan lebat seperti ini? Jangan nekat Halilintar!"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dari awal membeli obat memang tugasku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."Halilintar segera melesat keluar, tidak dihiraukannya teriakan Gempa menyuruhnya memakai payung. Di bawah rintik hujan, Halilintar mencari toko obat. Namun sebagian besar toko obat telah tutup. Halilintar terus mencari. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu toko obat yang masih buka.

"Beli obat demamnya satu. Cepat."kata Halilintar padat dan singkat kepada bapak penjual obat. tak lupa dengan wajah sangar, membuat bapak-bapak tersebut segera memberikan pesanan Halilintar. Halilintar segera mengambilnya, menaruh uangnya di meja kasir, dan dengan cepat melesat ke rumahnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi bapak penjual obat yang hendak memberikan uang kembalian. Akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Segera ia pergi ke kamar Boboiboy. Dilihatnya Gempa telah terlelap di samping kasur. Sebaskom air hangat tampak mengepul di samping Gempa. Tampak selembar handuk basah menduduki dahi Taufan yang juga terlelap. Demamnya mulai sedikit turun. Halilintar segera membangunkan Taufan.

"Taufan, ayo bangun. Minum obat."

Taufan pun bangun dan duduk di atas kasur. Halilintar mengambil sendok dan meminumkan obat sirup tersebut ke mulut Taufan.

"Sekarang tidur lagi."perintah Halilintar. Taufan pun menurut dan kembali berbaring. Halilintar segera menuju pojok kamar dan tidur dengan posisi duduk.

ooooooooooooooo

Pagi harinya...

"UWAH! Aku sudah sembuh! Demamku sudah turun!"teriak Taufan kegirangan. Halilintar sendiri segera menutup kuping.

"Berisik! Kalau kau ribut terus, lebih baik kau sakit lagi saja!"bentak Halilintar yang dibalas muka cemberut Taufan.

"Sudah, sudah. Mari kita bersatu kembali!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kita jangan bersatu dulu."ucapan Gempa sukses membuat Halilintar dan Taufan keheranan.

"Kenapa Gempa!"tanya Taufan polos, namun membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Gempa.

"LIHAT KAMAR INI! APA KALIAN PIKIR TOK ABA AKAN SENANG MELIHAT KAMAR CUCUKAN BERANTAKAN SEPERTI INI?!"

Mereka pun mennyadari keadaan kamar Boboiboy yang porak-poranda bagai dilandan topan(dalam hal ini, itu memang kenyataannya). Gempa segera memberi ultimatum.

"Kalian berdua, bereskan kamar ini."

"Lah kamu?"

"Aku akan membereskan dapur."selesai memberi perintah, Gempa menuju dapur yang sekarang berantakannya mengalahkan dapur barak tentara. Sembari bersih-bersih, Gempa terus memikirkan ucapannya. Tadi malam ia bilang bahwa mereka bertiga adalah satu kesatuan. Namun rasanya sulit dipercaya, mengingat betapa berbedanya mereka bertiga. Suara gaduh dari atas membuyarkan lamunan Gempa.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Jadi kemarin kamu mengamuk gara-gara dipermainkan sama nenek-nenek penjual obat? Konyol seka-ADUH! LEPASKAN TELINGAKU HALILINTAR!"

"Dasar kamu ya! Memangnya kamu sembuh gara-gara siapa hah!"

"Ampun ampun Halilintar! Jangan jewer aku!"

Gempa melihat kegaduhan antara mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa mungkin kita bertiga itu satu kesatuan? Apa di dalam diri Boboiboy Halilintar dan Taufan juga sering bertengkar? Namun ia segera menepis pikirannya dan menegur mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar. Cepat bereskan kamar ini."

Halilintar dan Taufan menurut dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitas mereka. Gempa sendiri kembali turun sambil melirik sekilas kepada Taufan yang telinganya telah memerah dan Halilintar dengan baju merahnya yang basah.

Tunggu, baju merahnya yang basah?

"Halilintar, kenapa bajumu basah begitu?"

"Kemarin kan aku kehujanan."jawab Halilintar watados.

"Dasar! Kan aku sudah bilang pakai payung! Jangan-jangan semalaman tadi kamu tidur dengan baju basah seperti itu. Aduh! Nanti kamu sakit!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak selemah Taufan. Aku tidak akan sa-HATSYIH!"

Halilintar tumbang ke lantai. Taufan memandang Gempa.

"Gempa, sepertinya Halilintar sakit..."

Hening

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

**End**

**Fyuh, selese juga.**

**Dan sesuai suara terbanyak, maka Halilintar kubuat sakit! **

***Liat readers bawa golok* Waa! Tunggu sebentar! Masih berlanjut kok! **

**Sekuelnya mau kubuat, tapi nunggu plot yang sesuai aja. Dan aku mau tanya sedikit.**

**Readers semua setuju gak kalo Halilintar kubuat OOC di sekuelnya?**

**Itu saja dan dimohon reviewnya!**

**Ciao! **


End file.
